The real reason Toshi hangs out with Steve
by myumyuneko
Summary: Summary : There has always been a true reason for why Toshi hangs out with Steve. Though he doesn't know that he'll have to let his secret out until the day a new boy enters the circle of friends...A boy that is interested in Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : _As of lately, I've been getting this odd idea. Like what if Toshi and Steve were to get together? So I created this in hopes of starting something and making this pairing come alive! I need your help though! Keep this story alive by giving me reviews. If it's good, or if it's bad! I don't care. Keep this pairing alive! Submit artwork and story's! Also. If you know I'm spelling his name wrong-please tell me and I'll be sure to fix it right away!_**

_Disclaimer : I don't own American Dad, Steve, Toshi, or any other of the Characters from the show!  
_

Summary : There has always been a true reason for why Toshi hangs out with Steve. Though he doesn't know that he'll have to let his secret out until the day a new boy enters the circle of friends...A boy that is interested in Steve.

Now, onto the story...

**Prolog**

"Toshi-it looks like Steve may have a new friend! He looks-odd though. I rolled my eyes at my mother. Of course his new friend would be odd! I'm odd, he's odd, Barry and Snot are too. Regardless, I was curious. I peered through my window to see who it was. A teenager, who was a little taller than me and Steve with red hair and-his eyes a bright blue. The eyes were so bright that I was able to see them from where I was! That's not even what shocked me though, what shocked me was the fact that-this new friend of Steve's was obviously flirting with him and _actually _making him giggle.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. You see, I've been so in love with him. All the things that he does simply seems to make my heart go fluttering and the way that he always tries to interpret-ate what I say is adorable. Even though he really has no idea.

Most of the time, I want to run my hands thoroughly through those soft bronze locks of hair he has. When it's wet, instead of pushed back, that has always made me fall silent. He looks the best like that-all shiny, tiny water droplet's slowly traveling down his paler, thinner frame. Sometimes, it's really hard for me to pounce where he stand and take him right then and there. Other times it's like I just want to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him! I want him to understand, but-then again I just don't want to risk the friendship that we have.

Really, it's like a constant never ending battle with no real winner. In the end, I'm sure that both me and him will be destroyed.

Shaking my head, I forced my attention back over to the boy that was talking to Steve. He had gotten closer to him, whispering into his monkey-like ears and whatever he was saying, it was causing Steve to blush a whole lot and giggle more.

Frowning, I pulled myself up, and away from the window. I could no longer watch that-ginger talk to what should be mine, and mine only. I could tolerate Steve flirting with girls and whatever because I knew that sadly his attempts weren't about to be acknowledged by them-but when someone flirted with Steve...Well, that's a different story.

My eyes narrowed. Besides, I had the perfect plan for Steve. One that was sure to bring us together forever and ever!

It was easy, I'd wait until the day that Steve proclaimed that he was officially done with love forever and then, only then would I truly-truly make my claim. When he's the most desperate, the most needy. Because, then he'll be vulnerable. I can ask him to marry me. He won't have a choice in saying no to my request I know. He always said that he wanted to have a family and no matter at any cost he was going to have one.

So even if it's me, a boy-a family's a family. I'd remind him that if I really had to.

I remember the first time we met each other.

It was back in preschool-I was sitting on the swings, alone. Just like I usually was-always alone. While my sister never took notice, always surrounded by many friends. She never had to worry about ever being alone like I did. I'm glad to, because I didn't wish this kind of-sadness on her.

I starred at the ground until a pair of red and white sneakers blocked the sight of the wood chips. When I looked up to see who they belonged to-I knew it right then and there that he was the one.

"Hey there! I'm Steve Smith! Your Toshi-Right? Your sister. I asked your sister. She told me. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I probably looked like a idiot, now that I think about it, with my mouth a gap-my eyes wide. I could really only manage a nod for him. Because, even if I could talk it wouldn't have been understandable for either of us.

"You looked- alone like I was." He said, I just nodded my head, again to him. To show that I was listening to him.

"You know, we should become best friends! We can-always stick together! What do you say?" He turned toward me while pushing off the ground a little with his feet. I grinned. When I spoke, he seemed to be confused-nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Okay! Then it's official! Were best friends from here on out!"

I wasn't about to let this new guy ruin any of my plan! Steve's mine, and he will _always _be mine and no one else's! It's time I show that to this new guy...


	2. The truth

**Author's Note: **_Well I...Wasn't actually going to continue with this story. In fact! I was thinking about deleting this story. But as luck would have it I got two reviews and have been watching a lot of American Dad on Netflix. So-I got my inspiration back! Wee wee! Oh ho ho, it's wonderful, no? Anyways, after the disclaimer-have fun reading the story! Oh, and please, please! Remember to review because it helps to keep my motivation up and keep this story going!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own American Dad, or it's characters. I never will, if I did-it probably would have been made into some sort of drama rated R for sex and language..._

_###################################################################################_

**Toshi's Point Of View.**

_What I heard the next day from Snot was horrible._

_I was in the backyard talking to my sister when my mom opened the back door. "Toshi darling," She said to me, shoving Snot in front of her. "Your friends here and he says that he has some very exciting news for you!" It was strange for Snot to just visit me so of course I was immediately suspicious. He came over to me smiling in his cocky smile. He even snickered a little. I let my eyes narrow behind my glasses. _

_You see, Snot was the only one who actually knew of my sexuality. He caught me one day in my room with a dirty mag filled with guys. Though, that doesn't mean that he knows I'm utterly and completely in love with Steve... "Guess what I found out~!" When I said I don't care, he gave me a funny look. Obviously confused. "Uh, yeah yeah sure! Whatever dude, ha ha! It's about Steve."  
_

_And just like that, I was now interested in what he had to say._

_I crossed my arms and nodded my head so as to just signal for him to continue instead of saying anything to him and getting him confused or frustrated with trying to figure out just what the hell I was saying. _

_"Well, he met this guy and-I didn't even know that he was bisexual-but he's going on a date with a guy!" My eyes went wide and I thought for sure that they might jump out of their sockets and roll away. Now of course they didn't but-..."何ですか？?"(What?")_

_I had to stop him from this! If he kisses Steve-well, then, that could be it! He could fall in love with that fucking guy! But it's not him he's suppose to fall in love with whoever the hell that guy was! He was suppose to fall in love with me! I can't believe this, I pushed Snot away, running into my house and out the front door._

I barged right into the Smith's house, uninvited of course, but it wasn't like that thing was uncommon. All sorts of crazy stuff happened that Steve told me about. Stan, who was sitting on the couch, looked up from the newspaper he was reading to give me a bored look. "If your looking for Steve-which I'm sure you are he's up in his room preparing for his date with-." He cringed. "Jack..."

"Arigato!"("Thank-you.") I said quickly running up the stairs and charged into Steve's room. He was putting on his-briefs and I got a perfect view of his cock. It wasn't small, but it wasn't overly big either. "AH! T-Toshi! What are you doing h-here!" He quickly yanked up his briefs, his face red-along with my turning red as well.

"Domo, Domo, Domo!" ("Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!") I shut my eyes, letting him change before opening them back up. "Anyways, why are you here? Usually you call me before you come here!" I sighed, walking over to him, and grabbing his shoulders. God they felt good under my hands...They were so-thin.

When I spoke to him, when I tried to tell him that he couldn't go out with that guy-he just shook his head. "I don't have the time to play right now Toshi! I have to go to a date or I'll be late. " My lip trembled, and my body started to shake. He gently pushed me to the side and he-started walking towards the door.

Don't go Steve don't go I-,"Steve I love you!" I nearly screamed, only keeping control of my voice so his father or anyone else in the house wouldn't hear. The truth was, I had learned how to speak English-but I wanted to expose that only to Steve, I learned it just for him.

He froze at the doorway, slowly turning around to me his face a mixture of shock and-something that I couldn't identify. "What-what did you just say? Did you really just say that you-you loved me? Am I-Am I just hearing things?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Steve, it's no lie and I-learned English just for you." He looked down, only for a moment though, before his gaze went back up to look at me.

"Toshi I-I really don't know what to say..." It was only a whisper, but I could still here him. It was so silent in the room, his voice was all I could hear. I took one step, and then another one towards him. "Say that you love me, say that you won't go out with-with that guy! Please Steve. If you don't say you love me then, you'll break my heart. Please Steve."

He ran to me and I embraced him. "Okay, okay Toshi! I do love you! I-I always have!" At that very moment, I realized that this was the happiest I'd ever been. Here, with my love-Steve Smith wrapped in my arms.


End file.
